WayHaught: A new city, A new life
by likeomgFR
Summary: Officer Nicole Haught thought she will work in a quiet town: Purgatory. But she realizes that the city of Purgatory is not what she expected. She'll find the answers to those mysteries with two sisters : Wynonna and Waverly Earp. Characters: Nicole (POV most of time), Waverly, Wynonna, Dolls, Champ, Sheriff Nedley My english is not perfect but I hope you will like this story.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**Chapter 1: New city, New life - Preface**

Nicole left her old apartment located near to Central Park in New-York. She carried a cardboard filled with all that a life could accumulate in 24 years. She posed the box in the back to her small car. She turned back to her old building with an apprehension. She left New York, the city where she had always lived. She had all her habits there: to her old University where she had studied successfully criminology to her favorite gay bars. The young girl had taken down her licence of criminology two weeks ago. Her boss had proposed to her a post in a small town in the countryside where she would be the right-hand of the sheriff. Nicole didn't hesitated a second and she jumped on this occasion. She thought with softness in a lost campaign. She would live in a house or in a ranch surrounded by flowered meadows. A living environment different from the big city of course, but she dreamed of something else. She had the feeling that she was done with New York. Nicole threw a last glance at the plan that the police station give her to her new city. Seriously? Who still use of paper plan since we got GPS? Nicole connected her electronic device and write the address in the database. The feminine and robotic voice required her:

" _You asked for sixth avenue of freedom. In the town of Purgatory? "_

Nicole was paralysed by this name. Purgatory? Which kind of mayor called a city Purgatory ? It was morbid. Nicole almost wanted to turn back while she did not started the car. Why this name didn't sound at all like the name of a pretty village ? Nicole decided to not trust her first judgement and started the car. _"Nicole don't forget. It's YOU who said to your boss that you wanted a city less dangerous than New York. "_ Nicole thought while laying her head on the wheel. " _Your next job will be to save a kitten on the roof of a house. You will be able to offer you a beautiful farm and maybe meet the love of your life"_. Nicole smiles. Yes, she was ready !

The small car circulated in streets of the big city until leaving. The car moved away from New York and became just a point on the road.


	2. Chapter 2: Purgatoire

Chapter 2: Purgatory

It's been already four hours that Nicole drived. She feels her legs in a bad way. She had never thought that her new life was so distant from New York. And yet, it was not the traffic which slowed down Nicole ! God no ! Contrary to the New-Yorkean megalopolis, the car here were so rare. Nicole was even surprised when she discovered a service station at the curve in a muddy road. She fulled tank and bought some coffee. While she carrying the plastic cup to her lips, Nicole felt a rough taste in her mouth.

-Erk. I don't care about Purgatory's beauty as long as they serve a better coffee than this thing. Nicole declared by throwing the goblet.

Nicole took back the road. More she come closer to Purgatory, more the ground seemed arid and the vegetation is poor. Nicole hoped wholeheartedly that Purgatory looked at least like a livable city. Cars were less and less actual. The Nicole's GPS stopped abruptly. She didn't get any signal. Goodness ! Nicole had wished to move away from a city but not to return at Prehistory time. Nicole finishes the road without technological assistance but with the paper map offered by the sheriff. Fortunately for her, the journey was short. Nicole stopped a few kilometers later in front of a sign: Purgatory. There was also a poster dating from the 60's showing people rolling in a car. They looked very happy. Nicole hoped sincerely that it wasn't misleading publicity.

The night was already falling on Purgatory. Nicole wished to discuss as quickly as possible with her future police colleagues. She went to the police station. Usually, Nicole was a polished girl. For her first day, she always brought cake for the team. But she didn't even know if this city had a bakery. Nicole entered in the police station. This one was smaller than in New-York. She was petrified in front of the Reception Office. There was nobody. The place seemed deserted. However, the place was enlightened and open. Nicole decided to enter in the offices to discover her new workplace. But more she advanced, colder were corridors, the young girl was worried. She almost had a cardiac arrest when she heard a noise coming from an office located at the bottom of an abandoned corridor. Nicole entered without knock on.

-Thank God. There is somebody ! Nicole said with a broad smile.

A black man, about thirty years, stared at her.

-Can I help you? He asked.

-Probably. I am Nicole Haught, the new right-hand of the sheriff. Added Nicole, holding her hand to him.

The man didn't shake her hand. He kept a neutral face.

-Did we never learn you to knock before come in, Officer Haught ? The man asked.

-Excuse me. My bad New Yorkean's habits. Nicole answered politely.

-I am from Washington. Answered the man but he doesn't want to start a conversation.

-Please to meet you sheriff. Nicole with a hand declared on her face. At your service!

The man couldn't contain a giggle. Nicole observed him, disconcerted by his attitude.

-I am not the sheriff. I'm the agent Dolls, black divison. Declared the man.

-I didn't know that Washington sent agents of the black divison for a quiet small town like Purgatory. Said Nicole with a point of anguish in her voice.

-Did you sincerely think that Purgatory was a quiet small town ? Asked Dolls.

-I hoped. Can I ask you where is the sheriff ? Asked Nicole.

-Probably in his sofa with a whisky bottle. Answered the agent Dolls seriously.

-Oh. Nicole sighed. Can I help you one way or another since you are in our small town?

-What i'm doing here does is not your business, Officière Haught. Retorted Dolls with solemnity.

-Well okay, I am sorry. It's my first night in Purgatory and I didn't know that the sheriff's service finished so early. Answered Nicole.

-That must change you from New York. Declared the agent Dolls by arranging some files. When I came to Purgatory, I slept three days in my car. Here the address of a motel not very expensive where I resided.

-Where do you live nom ? Asked Nicole with a smile.

-Still in this seedy hotel. Answered Dolls with bitterness.

Nicole agreed. She briefly thanked him and left his office. This first meeting didn't announce something encouraging. She hoped that the sheriff is more flexible than the agent Dolls. It was strange that the agent Dolls, a man of his statute, is found in Purgatory. He must be into a serious business. Maybe serial killer or drugs. Finally, Nicole was not far away from New York than she had hoped. Nicole returned in her car and read again the address of the hotel.

The small card indicated: "Motel Good Night". Oh yes, she wished only that. A good night of sleep ! Nicole rolled a few meters and discovered a bar: " the Shorty". No luck. The only bar of this city and it was closed. Nothing was spared to Nicole for her first hours in Purgatory. Nicole came in the hotel, she wasn't able to taste a coffee worthy. When the pretty red head crosses the threshold of her room, she discovered a rejecting place. The room was just a corridor where someone had laid out: a tiny bed, old cloths, a table, a chair and a small refrigerator. By discovering her new place of life, Nicole had to retain the tears which tried to flee.

Nicole opened the fridge, it was empty. God, she would kill for a good beer. Nicole dropped herself on her bed which emitted a horrible squeaking under her weight. Nicole observed the ceiling soiled. _"Nicole don't be worry. Like mama says: tomorrow will be better. It could only be better."_ Nicole took off her tee-shirt letting appear a green bra. She took off her jeans, her shoes and lengthened in her bed. She didn't take the time to catch the provided bedcovers. Nicole felt her heart slacken. Her eyes were closing for a well deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Misteries of Purgatoire

Chapter 3: Mysteries of Purgatory.

Nicole wope up in start. She straighted up like an animal attacked on her bed, she drew her service weapon in front of the ceiling. It taken her a few seconds to recognize the pitiful hotel room. She caught her cellphone which appeared to be the only technological device of this middle of nowhere. 7:28 a.m. Her alarm clock had not even rang yet. But Nicole wasn't sleepy anymore. She didn't want stay in this dusty place. She had thought for a long time yesterday before falling asleep. Although this city and her doesn't got off a good start. Nicole was going to try hard to like this city. For that, she was going to be the best assistant than the sheriff ever knew. She was going to be cheerful and pleasant like when she was in New York. And finally, she would seek an apartment or a small house with her economies in so that she will be awaked in a pleasant place. Nicole, motivated again, stood up and didn't even grimaced whe she discovers the bathroom smaller than her car. Her hair wet, falling on her stripped shoulders, the young girl observed herself in the mirror cracked.

-You are splendid ! You are the best ! You will do a good work ! Declared Nicole with her ravishing smile. The smile she used to charm the girls. And you even will seduce the girls of this dump.

Nicole had a small laughter for herself. She pulled on her officer uniform that the sheriff had sent to her at New York. Although that the agent Dolls did not carry him in his heart, the sheriff had been very nice by sending her uniform and the address of the police station. He wasn't so lazy. Nicole had never got a uniform which implies a cowboy's hat. It was unusual but Nicole liked the reflection of herself in the mirror. She had to wear this uniform from now. So people of this city will have known who she is and that she represented the law.

Nicole greeted cordially the owner of the hotel and asked her if she knew the name of a good bakery. The old dame looked surprised that Nicole was in a good mood. She indicated the name of the single bakery in the surroundings. Even though the bakery was small, Nicole found a set of small cakes to offer to her colleagues. Nicole greeted the baker by lowering her cowboy's hat. Yes, definitely. She liked this hat !

Nicole came in the police station and pressed herself to propose the cakes at her future team. But she was disappointed to see that there were only the sheriff and agent Dolls.

-Hello sheriff ! Nicole declared by proposing a cake that the sheriff accepted immediately. I am at your service.

-Call me Nedley. Are you officer Nicole Haught ? Asked the sheriff.

The Nedley sheriff had a thick moustache and a guzzler belly. But he looked more pleasant than the agent Dolls.

-It's me, yes. Where is the rest of the team? Asked Nicole with the box still filled.

-The team ? There are only you and me. We are the only police team of this city. Answered the sheriff surprised that the young girl wasn't aware.

-Really? Questioned Nicole without being able to hide her trouble.

-There's the little Peter well. He is a trainee of first year in security. But he only answers on the telephone, it's out of the question that he comes in the field with us. Answered Nedley with a shrug.

A smile was cracked on Nicole's lips. She was going to be in the field ! Be in the heat of the action was normally booked for the experienced agents in New York. But it's true that a team made up with only two members didn't leave the choice.

-And agent Dolls ? Asked Nicole.

-Pff. An agent of Washington. Grumbled the sheriff in his moustache. He is not from my district. He works on his side and us, of our. That arranges me well.

-Very well. Where do i start ? Asked Nicole with excitation.

-These papers. They are complaints between neighbors. Class them and tell me which are important. The sheriff answered. I made coffee, do you want some ?

-Really? And after that? Asked Nicole by consulting the accumulated papers.

-After what? You have all the day to do that. All the week if you want it. Nedley answered.

When he see Nicole's disappointment, the sheriff added:

-It's a small town here. Nothing very exciting happen. But the cakes were a nice attention, It goes well with a black coffee.

Nicole let herself fall on the chair from the sheriff left to have a coffee. He came back one hour later. During this time, Nicole had time to consult seven files. They were about complaints between obstinate neighbor. Either a dog barked too much or the neighbor put his music too loudly. Nothing exciting and adventurous like Nicole was hoping when the sheriff had announced that they would be in the field. She knew that she was leaving New York for a small town, she moved away from the exciting business. But she wasn't thinking spend all day in an office surrounded by paperwork. Not, she had dreamed of something more. The agent Dolls came to his office. He seemed shocked when he recognizing Nicole. He had certainly thought that she would have left this city by discovering the hotel room.

-What do you make here? Asked Dolls by avoiding any form of greeting.

-I classify complaints between neighbors. Answered Nicole without raising her eyes.

-Enthralling. Answered ironically Dolls. And thank you for cakes!

-Don't you want me to come with you for the investigation ? Asked Nicole with hope.

-Are you a member of the black divison? No. Then, do not think that I need you on a inquiry. Answered the agent before disappearing.

Nicole sighed deeply. She continued to classify the files. She had not study three years of studies in criminology to arrange stupid files. The sheriff was in his office, all that he do was watch television and sip his coffee. Nicole started to understand where is paunchy belly was coming. What she wasn't understanding was what an agent of the black division could do in this small town.

-Mr Nedley. What is the domain of Dolls's investigation ? Asked Nicole.

-Surely how to ruin my life. Said the sheriff without worrying about agent Dolls.

-Do you think it's a drugs affair ? Or a serial killer ? Asked Nicole.

-Nicole. I have been the sheriff of this town for fifteen years. It's not a dangerous village like your New York. Answered the sheriff with a heard smile.

As if the destiny had heard them, the phone rang at this moment. The sheriff answered and connected the high speaker.

-Sheriff. We have an attack near to the lake. Nelson Chelsea would be on the site and seriously wounded. Declared a voice sizzling on the telephone.

-We arrive. Answered simply the sheriff by hanging up again the telephone.

-An attack! Near to the lake! My god, we have to run ! Nicole exclaimed whose voice betrayed excitation and concern.

Nicole caught her hat, her service weapon, her jacket and she precipitated to the police car. But sat on the front seat, she noticed that the sheriff wasn't here several minutes after this worrying telephone call. She made half turn while realizing that the sheriff had not followed her. Nicole came back to see him, the robust man was pulling out with difficulty of his armchair and was taking a new cake.

-Mister. There is an attack! Nicole exclaimed.

-Not the sorrow to run. He's probably already died. The sheriff answered by taking a mouthful of his pastry.

-What ? But it's horrible. You cannot say that. Nicole declared.

-It's sadly the truth. Many coyotes prowl nearby. The sheriff answered.

Nicole was suffering in silence. The sheriff wasn't a reactive man to dangers. And as Nicole didn't know where was this lake, she had to let him the wheel. The sheriff drove prudently and slowly during 10 kilometers. Surroundings of Purgatory were only pasture and small farms for as far as the eye can see. When they finally arrived at the lake, the agent Dolls was already here and took pictures of the victim. Nicole seemed annoyed to be arrived after him.

-Well, well, what we have there, agent of the black whatever thing? Asked the sheriff by riding up his pants with an awkward gesture.

-Nelson Chelsea is deceased by following his wounds. Internal bleeding I would say. Declared agent Dolls without paying attention to unpleasant remarks of the sheriff.

-That's sad. He made the best blanquette than I know. Said Nedley.

-How is he deceased? Asked Nicole by slipping on gloves and approaching the scene of crime.

-I thought that you would pass out. He lost a lot of blood. Notice the agent.

-I am not a little girl. Nicole retorted. I studied three years in criminology with photographs of dismembered corpses that would haunt your nights.

-Erk. Me, I want to throw up when I saw this kind of thing. Answered the sheriff in front of the skepticism of agent Dolls and officer Haught.

-Where did these bites come from ? Asked Nicole.

-There is so many coyotes in this region. Answered Dolls with a point of sarcasm in his voice. Like he didn't believe himself in this explanation.

-These bites don't have anything to do with an animal. They are smaller but quite as Nicole by observing the wounds of the poor guy.

-What do you think officière Haught? Asked the agent Dolls with mistrust.

-Would it be possible that an activity of cannibalism prevails in this city? Asked Nicole by seeking the truth in Dolls's eyes.

Nedley, the sheriff, muffled a noisy giggle. Agent Dolls doesn't say anything. He didn't seem to be amuse by this assumption. In truth, it was surprised by Nicole's talent of investigator.

-Cannibalism? Where do you think you are, Haught? In a haunted city? We are in Purgatory here. Not in one of your sordid districts in New York. The sheriff answered while dandling himself.

-It was a simple assumption. Said Nicole with a grimace.

-It's a banal coyotes affair. Right Dolls? Declared the sheriff.

-At least, it's not cannibalism, officer Haught. Answered Dolls with a significant shaking of head before leaving.

The agent of black division climbed in his 4x4 and cleared off at the speed of the light. Nicole didn't know how to act with the agent Dolls.

-Officer Haught. The sun seems to have blow up your mind. Declared the sheriff while taking the young girl by the shoulders. You had better to take a rest. The day was hard for all of us.

Nicole doesn't contradict the recommendations of her superior. After all, maybe he was right. Cannibals in this small town? Even if country bumpkins didn't seem very smart, they looked inoffensive. Nicole and the sheriff came back to the police car in silence. Nicole dried her face. It was maybe 40° degrees Celsius. She understood now why the vegetation was so rare in Purgatory. However, the sun disappeared quickly for the evening. Letting the night be the only mistress. Nicole greeted the sheriff before leaving cordially the police station. Even if the paunchy man didn't take seriously her assumptions and didn't stop criticizing New York, he was nice. He acted with her like a dad who wouldn't like that his daughter approaches of danger and death.

It was still early, she could always seek a new room. The one in the hotel inspired all except sleepy. Unlike to the big cities, Purgatory didn't have real estate agency. Nicole went to local shop to introduce herself and to know if they knew a rented property. Villagers of this small town didn't see Nicole, the new officer, like a good thing. They advised the hotel "Good Night" and the bar "Shorty". When Nicole posed her glance on her watch indicating 8 P.M, she realized that she hadn't found a room and the night started to fall. She didn't have the choice. The pretty read-head was parked in front of the bar "Shorty". It was amazed to note that the car park was empty. This bar was the only distraction of this city, Nicole thought that all people of Purgatoire would find themselves here at first darknesses of the night. Nicole entered almost hesitant in the bar. But she wanted a coffee so much to be a shy person now.

The place was illuminating by candles and lanterns. The seats, the tables and the bar were in solid wood. There were a billiard table and a pinball machine in the center of the room. Nicole had certainly found her relaxation place. A reedy voice has tempted her attention. An young girl seemed to fight with the tap of beer and no doubt, she lost. The young girl stopped the beer spurt with a furious gesture. Her top was soaked and let guess all the barmaid curves.

"Finally, this place becomes interesting." Nicole thought.


	4. Chapter 4: The Shorty

**Chapter 4: The Shorty.**

The young barmaid didn't even notice Nicole. She was so exasperated about the foam disaster that she had just caused. She vigorously wiped her top soaked without success. Nicole still could turn around for not embarrass more the young girl. But she did n't feel unable to move back. Why was she so attracted by this bar ?

-I didn't know that "Shorty" organized had wet t-shirt competition ! Nicole greeting launched.

Why did she said that? That sounded a little pervert. Fortunately, the young barmaid answered by a smile that encouraged Nicole to enter inside the bar. The young girl continued to wipe her top with irritation.

-Are you okay ? Asked Nicole.

\- Yes, well. I just had a crazy night. The young girl answered.

 _"And me, I just had a crazy day_ " Thought Nicole with amusement. Nicole approached to the bar. The young girl was about twenty years, like her. She was small, her maroon eyes were mischievous and innocent at the same time. Her long hair were chestnut browns and wavy. They were tied by a pony tail, some strands fell on her stripped shoulders. Her white top, wet because of beer, let foresee her pink bra. Nicole doesn't succeed to avoiding her plunging neckline. She hoped that the young girl hadn't noticed her curious glance.

At first, Nicole didn't noticed how much she was beautiful. She had a dreamed body but she didn't even seem to know it. Nicole became embarrassed. _"Shit. She is pretty!"_ Nicole thought by nervously tapping her fingers against the bar. The young girl observed her with more attention. Nicole held back her saliva before stretching a trembling hand:

-I'm the officer Nicole Haught. And you are ? Nicole declared.

-Waverly Earp. The young girl answered.

-Oh. Quite of popular girl around here.

-You know, it's just a question of smiles and waves. Waverly answered by addressing a movement of the hand to Nicole.

-Can I have a coffee? Asked Nicole while sitting down the bar.

-To be honest, we are not open yet. Waverly answered.

-Oh! My bad! Nicole answered while turning to the room and understanding why the place was so deserted. It's because when I see something than I want, I don't want to wait.

Nicole realized that her words could be interpreted differently when she saw the sceptical expression that Waverly offered. She added immediately :

-And the door was open.

-I'm sorry, I am soaked. It's not convenable for customers. Waverly declared causing Nicole's chuckle. Can you … turn over ?

Nicole agreed with a head movement. She waited a few seconds that Waverly removes her tee-shirt wet to pull on a more comfortable top. Let's hope that nobody came at this moment, it would be really strange. Nicole can't help but blush while imagining the young girl half-naked behind her.

-Hmm, Officer Haught. I am… I am stuck. Can you help me? The Waverly's small voice begged.

-Oh. Let me try. Nicole answered while passing behind the bar.

Waverly still got her arms in the air, tangled in her tee-shirt. Her body half-naked revealed her splendid bra. Nicole had to raise her eyes to the ceiling so she wouldn't be attracted by the view that the Waverly's chest offered. She was the nicest person that she had met until now. Nicole didn't want to waste it. Nicole succeeds to take off the Waverly's top and surprised herself to think that it was the first time that she made this action without kissing the girl at the same time. Waverly hid her bra with her hands and looked up towards Nicole who couldn't help but smiled.

-Good job that you are not a guy, this would be really weird. Declared Waverly with a perfect smile.

 _"Yes, this would be really weird."_ Nicole thought with irony while avoiding the fact that she was attracted by women. But Waverly was so nice with her. Nicole didn't want to frighten her. It was possible that Nicole was the only lesbian of this small town.

-I owe you one. Waverly declared.

-What about not a coffee ? Nicole proposed. What about tonight ?

-Oh. I can't. I work a lot and... and I am in relationship with a boy, a man, a boy-man. Waverly answered by lowering her head to hide the fact that she was blushing.

 _"Great. She's afraid now ! She believed that it was a date."_ Nicole thought with resentment against herself. _"It was not even a date. Did she really wanted to invite Waverly to a date? No. She didn't even know this girl."_ Nicole was not the kind of girl to invite girls to drink coffees just because they were pretty. To be sincere, Nicole didn't know how to hit on a girl. But she sincerely wanted to know Waverly better. She needed a friend in this one horse town which inspired her nothing until tonight.

Nicole passed on the other side of the bar and got back her hat.

-A boy-man. I understand, they are the worst. Answered with humour Nicole. Anyway, it was my pleasure.

Nicole put a bussiness card of the police station on the comptoir and went towards to the exit.

-I mean it. Nicole assured with a last smile to Waverly.

The young girl observed her leave with a smile taking shape on her lips. She grabbed the card and read words: "Officer Haught, police of Purgatory".

 _"Obviously. Haught."_ Waverly thought.

-Officer Haught! Waverly exclaimed with the card in her hand.

Nicole about-turn toward Waverly, just before crossing the exit door.

-I… We are open tomorrow evening at 9 p.m. Waverly declared. You are new here, you could come and meet nice people.

Nicole answered by a wink before leaving the bar. Waverly felt her heart compressed against her chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Wynonna Earp

**Chapter 5: Wynonna Earp.**

This morning, Nicole awoke in very good mood. Of course, she had slept in a room without air conditioning. But Nicole got the feeling to have found her place in this city. She didn't know if it was because of the promising investigation or because of the Shorty place. In any case, Nicole was dynamic when she jumped out of her bed.

She went to the police station to continue her work of sorting complaints that she had started yesterday. When Nicole came in, she noticed the sheriff's absence immediately. He wasn't really an punctual man. Nicole knew it. But an young man, barely adult, was staying close to the phone. Nicole remembered sherrif's words: it was Pierre, the young intern. He was only authorized to answer on the phone. But while reconsidering the bloody phone call they received yesterday, Nicole judged that it was a work too important for a trainee like him. While the officer Haught classified complaints between people of Purgatory. She couldn't help but she noticed that a name came back a lot: Earp. Night-time disturbances, unpaid fines, public intoxication. However, it was not the first name of Waverly but the name of Wynonna. Waverly, she seemed to be the little angel of Purgatory. This family name was not very common. Wynonna and Waverly were probably from the same family. Nicole put the file: Earp aside, in a drawer of her personal desk and promised to have a quick talk with Waverly about that. These many complaints constituted a worrying pyramid. Agent Dolls knocked on the door of the Haught's office .

-I am surprised to see you still here. Declared Dolls by indicating the clock: 8:30 p.m.

\- Oh, I am a hard worker. Nicole lied who had not realize the time it was.

Nicole had hoped all the day that the phone will ring for a new investigation. She was disappointed. Pierre, the trainee, was already back to his home.

-Is the sheriff is here ? Asked Dolls by taking a look at the empty office.

-No. I didn't see him today. Nicole answered.

-He probably drank all night to forget the macabre images of Chelsea Nelson. The agent grimaced. Perfect timing we are alone. I wish to talk with you about the dead body of Mister Chelsea.

Nicole pushed casually files of complaints to concentrate on this conversation. Nicole focused all her attention on the agent with the firm face. The agent Dolls closed the door of the office to be certain that no curious ear will heard them.

-You were right. It's not a coyote who killed Mister Chelsea. The agent declared.

Nicole hid the fact that she smiled. She knew it ! There was something about this town of Purgatory. Otherwise, why Dolls, a member of the black division, would be here.

-I requested to forensic pathologist detailed examinations. However, the sheriff classified this investigation closed. Explained the agent.

-We have to ask him to open this file again. Nicole said.

-Out of the question. We can't produce a panic reaction in this small town. Dolls answered.

-What are you thinking? Asked Nicole.

-We continue to investigate but that must stay between us. The agent told.

-We ? Nicole questioned. Does that mean that I am a member of black division ?

-Don't be ridiculous. It's too early for that. But you are a member to this investigation. Retorted agent Dolls.

Nicole wasn't disappointed. She worked in this police station that since two days.

-You are intelligent, Haught. The agent added. You are a member of the police interesting and I would not forget that.

Officer Haught answered by a timid smile.

-Tomorrow, we will examine the body of Monsieur Chelsea. Meanwhile tomorrow, what do you think about a refreshment ? Dolls proposed by holding the door with a strong hand.

-Are you talking about a beer ? Asked Nicole by catching her cowboy's hat.

-I don't drink alcohol during the service. Answered Dolls.

-We are not in service. Noticed Nicole with a playfully smile.

-I am always in service, officer Haught. Retorted Dolls while tapping on his badge of the black division.

The Dolls's car with the perfume of the leather seats drove quietly through Purgatory's streets. The ride was quiet. Nicole observed the neighbourhoods and she tried to recognize streets and local shops. The black car stopped in front of a bar that Nicole already knew. The place was illuminated with lanterns. Music and laughs resonated inside.

-The "Shorty"? Questioned Nicole.

-You know this place ? Asked Dolls while leaving his car.

-Kind of. Nicole answered with a trembling voice.

-It's the only bar in this town. You will be led to patronize this bar. People find themselves here at nightfall. Dolls declared.

-Do you come often ? Asked Nicole.

-Did you really think that I rotted in my hotel room? The agent retorted with an explicit smile.

Nicole answered with a head movement. After all, they lived in the same hotel. Nicole wondered if her room was identical to his room. If that's the case, it's sad that an agent of his rank had to lived in a dilapidated place for several months. Nicole quickly hoped to leave this room. The agent and Nicole walked into the bar and some heads turned to them. The population of Purgatory didn't get used to the Officer Haught. But rapidly, people started again their discussions and their activities. Nicole had never seen as many people in the same place. This bar was profitable. There were young boys, probably students, playing billiards. There were old women sat at a table close to windows. They discussed about their favorite TV-Show while knitting. There were bearded men, arms covered by tattoos, installed at the counter with their beer. And finally, there was **Waverly**. Nicole couldn't help but smile when she saw her. The young girl was busy behind the counter with customers.

-Can I offer you something to drink? Asked Nicole the agent, she looked for an excuse to see the pretty girl.

\- Not with your salary. Said ironically agent Dolls while holding his credit card. I would take a Coke.

Nicole observed his credit card. Black. Why the agent Dolls resided in a miserable room if he had money? But Nicole don't ask questions. The agent moved to a table close to the windows. He greeted the old ladies table who chuckled in answer. They weren't used to be greet by a strong man. Nicole walked to the counter and drew some glances on her. It's true that she was the kid on the block. While approaching Waverly, Nicole felt her pulse accelerated. Certainly because she didn't want to mess up with her. Waverly was the only girl who had been friendly with her. Waverly recognized the officer Haught and came to her with a magic smile. Nicole felt her hands become moist.

-You are here. Waverly declared delightedly.

-I keep your word. Nicole answered by pulling down her hat. Can I have a Coke and a fresh beer?

-No coffee tonight ? Asked Waverly while remembering the first Nicole's order.

Nicole couldn't hold a smile by noticing that Waverly didn't forget this detail. Nicole was about to answer but she was cut by a hand a little too confident on her shoulder.

-Well, well, well. What do we have here? Police sexy? Asked an young man.

Nicole turned round to him by frowning. Did he noticed that she was in the middle of a discussion with somebody? Did he noticed that she was representing law and that she could arrest him for this pathetic remark ?

The young man was twenties like her. He was fair-haired man, he wore a red checkered shirt and a smile mischievous.

-Justin. Let me introduce you officer Haught. Haught, let me introduce you Justin. Waverly declared by wiping several glasses.

-Hot? I should guess it. Justin declared while sitting down with Nicole.

Waverly flashed a glance in Nicole's direction who seemed to say: "I am sorry for him". Nicole observed the young man with a dirty look that should make him run for his life. Nicole thought carrefully before she said something she could regret.

-Otherwise, officer Hot ? Do you have handcuffs, sexy accessories? Asked Justin.

Ok. This time, it was enough ! Nicole stood up threatening to him. How did he dare to speak to her like that ? Was he stupid or a self-important person? If she was a man, he would never speak to her like he does. But before Nicole could pin him to the ground, a woman with long brown hair hit Justin's head.

-Shut up Justin. This woman ordered.

-I don't say anything. Justin assured.

-I'm sure you do. And I am certain that you bug the policewoman with your remarks. The woman continued with her elbows on the bar.

-I would come back. Justin declared with a wink to Nicole who rolled her eyes in response.

-Waverly, sweet heart. Can I have a beer? Asked the woman shameless.

Nicole felt her throat tighten. Did Waverly have already another suitor ? The woman appeared older than Waverly. She wore a leather jacket and boy's boots. She had long brown hair rebels like her. Waverly offers a beer to the woman that she had drunk in one go.

-Nicole, I introduce you Wynonna Earp, my… Began Waverly.

-Your sister. Nicole said reassured without really know why. I am the officer Nicole Haught.

-Hot. This is sexy. Noticed Wynonna with a sensual voice by holding her hand to the Nicole.

-I guess. Nicole answered by wondering if her name was going to bring another comment.

-As you are police officer, it's possible that you saw some complaints about me. Wynonna declared while getting to the heart of the matter.

-Wynonna! Waverly exclaimed offended.

-Some complaints? Asked Nicole who can't help but she laughs. Night-time disturbances, unpaid fines, public intoxication …

-I had forgotten about that. Said Wynonna with a awkward smile.

An young man passed behind the counter and sneaked to Waverly silently. Waverly didn't see him. Nicole instinctively took her service weapon and pointed it on the young man. He could maybe attacked the pretty barmaid or stole the cash register. But nobody seemed surprised to see him grabbing Waverly from behind and kissing the young girl in the neck. Shit ! It was surely him the boy-man of Waverly. Nicole puts back her weapon quickly.

-Officer. I am guilty to love this girl, handcuff me! The young man declared by miming a heart attack.

Nicole hesitated to hold up her weapon and scare him once and for all. So boys of this city would understand that she is a true police officer.

-Champ. Not now. Waverly begged and rejected his advances. I have to work.

-Of course my princess. I will play with the boys. Champ answered while leaving the counter. Sexy agent officer, you should meet my buddy Justin. He's a good lay and he always fantasized on police girls.

Champ left to join his friends around the billiard table who acclaimed him like a hero. Nicole clenched her fists against the counter.

-Asshole. Said in chorus Nicole and Wynonna.

The two girls turned round to each other by hearing that they had produced an unexpected echo.

-I think we going to be fast friends, Nicole Haught! Exclaimed Wynonna proud.

Nicole had a smile. She got back her order and moved to the Dolls's table. Wynonna stopped her before she arrives to him.

-Do you know the agent Dolls? Asked Wynonna stunned.

-We work together. Nicole simply answered.

-It's sad for you. Answered Wynonna before moving away.

Nicole observed her leave with a perplexed expression. The agent thanked Nicole for drinks. The two police officers discussed freely. Nicole enjoyed her beer deserved.


End file.
